The present invention relates to hair-treatment compositions, and more particularly to shampoos or conditioning compositions which comprise a perfluoropolyether material.
It is known that oils can provide conditioning benefits such as ease of combing of wet or dry hair, soft feel and improved shine. Generally, however, these materials are only effective at high levels.
The use of perfluoropolyethers of the formula EQU F(C.sub.3 F.sub.6 O--).sub.n --C.sub.2 F.sub.5
where n is from 4 to 500, in cosmetics is disclosed in JP 63 10 79 11 (Shiseido).
EP 360 292 (AUSIMONT) relates to the use of 0.01 to 20% by weight of perfluoropolyethers having perfluoroalkyl end groups in foam baths, cleansing milks, bath oils and liquid soaps for the treatment of seborrhea.